Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style)
DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Courtney (Pokemon) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Gwen (Total Drama) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - Courtney Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - Billy Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Pepe is trying to hold.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Andersen Bright Heart Raccoon in The Wrath of Shreeky.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan1987 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG